One Last Letter
This is my third fanfic. Advice is welcome! ^.^ Dramatic reading below. Author's Notes Alright, so here's the deal. I just randomly got into a writing mood, but I didn't feel like continuing Parallel Destinies, at least for the time being. I felt like writing a short one-shot about a villian. (Antagonist) How this came to be: I considered Scarlet. Then Morrowseer. And Whirlpool. Even Burn and Glacier. Then maybe a romance thing from Deathbringer's or Glory's POV. Then, I thought: "Hey, I know! I'll do one about my OC, Typhoon! He wasn't always crazy. Maybe It'll be him writing his last letter, before he goes insane." So, I began writing. In first person perspective. Then, I realised I had completely forgetten about one certain antagonist who quite closely resembles Typhoon. Orca! I decided writing about Orca would be cool. I like her. But... then I thought of something different. Since I was writing in first person... I didn't have to have a gender or name specified. To Sum Up So, long story short, this is a short one-shot about an animus writing their last letter. This dragon could be Orca, Albatross, Typhoon, even Anemone when she's older. Maybe even not a SeaWing! Who knows? WARNING!!!! This is a Dark Fic. I cried (Teared up) a little when re-reading it. One Last Letter This will be my last letter. I know this, because with every passing moment, the sane part of me... it grows weaker. It started just as little twitches, now and again. I passed it off as nothing. Everything seemed fine. But... the little twitches... they turned into small breaks. Black outs. Now... Sometimes, I can't even tell what's happening. Where I am. What I'm doing. I'm afraid... of myself. Of what I might do. I've been told I was born with a gift... it seems more of a curse, really. I'm what's called an animus. Perhaps you've heard of dragons like me, perhaps not. But let me explain anyway. Animus dragons can control objects, enchant them to do their bidding. But... every time they use this power, they lose a bit of themselves. If they use this power too much... they become insane. This is what's happening to me. I tried not to use my powers to much... but it didn't seem to work. I'm losing myself, bit by bit. Lately, though, it's been even worse. I afraid of what I might do. I could hurt the ones I love... and not even know it. I can't even tell what's a dream, and what's reality anymore. Voices whisper to me of fame, glory. But all at a price. I try to ignore them, but it's getting harder and harder as time passes. I don't know what to do. Who to turn to. I feel as though I might snap at any moment... But I can't let myself. I just can't give in. Right? If I do... I don't know what would happen. I don't want to think about it. But I know. I don't know how, but I do. Soon... I won't be myself anymore. Not ever again. I've been trying to win this fight. I don't know how long it's been. A few weeks, a year, maybe? Longer? I've lost track. I've become weak from all this fighting. Weaker and weaker. I feel ready to collapse. And I just know, whatever I do, however much I struggle... It won't matter. I've been wining small battles... But I won't win this war. But, even knowing that? I don't give in. I try to enjoy my life for what it's worth. I haven't told those close to me... what's happening. I can't. They shouldn't have to go through this. I don't want to burden them with my troubles. This will be my last will. My last letter. Before I become lost. This will be my last moment of clearness, before everything turns black. I wish I could say differently. That things will be okay. But they won't. And so, in my last moment of clarity, I'd like to say... Goodbye. Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Snowblossom of Thunderclan)